


Our Journey: Love on the High Sea's

by Snowefox



Series: Our Journey: Ancestor Trolls x Reader [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Pirate ship life, Pirates, i really don't know what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7390270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowefox/pseuds/Snowefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Greenhorn was never easy and being a Greenhorn on the famous Orphaner Dualscar's ship was down right frustrating however what made it worse was the Xeriya Aolp the partly Mute First-mate.<br/>SeaDweller Reader x Xeriya </p><p>Life post-Rebellion in Our Journey in Dualscar's Route</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Journey: Love on the High Sea's

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift work for someone a long while back and I can't remember who... So here you go people and tot he person who wanted it! I hope you all like it regardless. 
> 
> PS. Dualscar is still way to hard to do!

After the Signless revolution change was hard on many. Those who were strong can accept change and deal with it well those who were weak die from it. Both lowblood and highbloods found themselves on the abyss of conflict and war. No one ever said life was going to be easy.  
  
But this was mostly for the land dwellers as seas and the ships on them were always calm and bountiful. War rarely touched the waters only at the waters edge. The only thing seadwellers and ship dwellers at to worry about was Orphaners, Pirates, and the Horror-Terror. You were one of the lucky few born and troll raised Sea dweller.  
  
You had just finished your ship training with one of the famous southern Captain Cizare. You and your slight pale mate Pokilo were being transferred to another ship as they were looking for new recruits. Life had been easy to this point you were just over 20 sweeps so you were well past the maturing age and were off to be a true ship dweller.  
  
You and Pokilo who was a scrappy Lime blood were gathered by the docks with the other transfers; everyone was talking with each other excited to be on one of the most famous ships in the seas and in recent history.  
  
As you all stood there trolls on the port were placing boxes onto the deck of the dock before walking away. You turned your attention from that when one new greenhorn shouted; “There’s the ship!”  
  
Everyone clamored to the edge of the deck as they watched the ship come into port. You even this far down on the deck could see the crew shouting at each other and scurrying around the deck. The ship slowed then seemed to settle itself beside the dock the loading dock on the ship flipped open before a plank came down. “Greenhorn’s move aside we need to load up before you all can come on.”  
  
It was a quick shuffle before the crew members were loading the wooden crates from the dock onto the ship and down from would you assumed and it wasn’t long before they started to let the group onto the ship. Everyone filed into a line as they went up the plank onto the ship.  
  
As you stepped on and moved away with Pokilo in toe you smiled. You almost twirled around as you looked up and around the ship. Your ear fins fluttered as your friend smirked. “It’s huge! I mean look!”  
  
He hummed nodding. “Aye! Even the masts are bigger then Captain Cizare!”  
  
You laughed before elbowing him as you made the gesture of a bulge. Pokilo snorted in a chuckle before bellows were coming up from the old greenhorns. “Get into line!”  
  
A couple of the older ship members grabbed and hurled some of the them into a line barking. You and Pokilo came together as everyone got into line. A couple of older crew members piled out from the door but what had even them stand up in attention was when the Captain’s door opened.  
  
You held your breath as you seen Captain Dualscar for the first time, he was every bit handsome looking as he was cruel. He walked the line pushing some of the trolls back and keeping others at front a couple even got thrown off the ship with his face turned in disgust. It was a moment for to that Pokilo was forced behind you.  
  
As Dualscar stepped up to you he stared and with rough hands he grabbed your chin moving it side to side before his eyes narrowed before letting your face go with a snare. Everyone on the deck looked at you as Dualscar circled you with a scowl. “You’re female...”  
  
You straighten up as your eyes tracked his movement. He growled almost not liking the fact you were female. You didn’t know why many female worked hard to own there place. As he stalked you that’s when you seen him. The troll was taller then him by a couple inches if he stood up straight.  
  
He had swell of lean muscles, some sort of land dweller tattoos, he had two fins one smaller set under the main ones, he had jewels adored his body. Gold shimmered under the light of the moons. He had two back curled horns that had horn cuffs on the left side. His fins were pierces and chained a little to together.  
  
He as well wore four rings two on each hand, and to top it all off he was dark magenta blood color to say he took your breath away was a understatement. Your ears fluttered a little out of instinct it looked enough to others to be a nervous reaction but Pokilo knew well it was a attracted one.  
  
The troll grunted loudly which caused the Captain to look at him. “Wwhat First-mate Xeriya?”  
  
The troll narrowed his sights on the Captain before making a gesture and pointed at you. “Hand-picked.”  
  
Dualscar’s eyes twitched a little before sighing. “Fucking harlot she should havve-”  
  
The troll named Xeriya spoke up again; “Did.”  
  
Dualscar looked at him before snaring. “I’ll chatter wwith my lass later about tis then. As for ye female, yer going to be on thee deck cleaning and wworking thee masts and catches. Ye better be wworth yer wweight or ye’ll be swwimming back to Cizare.”  
  
You puffed up; “Yes sir!”  
  
Dualscar shouted that everyone that was at the rail that they were part of the day crew and to go get some sleep before there first day and the rest alas you were part of the night crew and had to get to work. As the Dualscar turned away from you the First-mate looked at you. “Do good or they worry.”  
  
You frowned before he looked away and headed up the stairs to the wheel house. You were left confused as everyone went to there spots either to learn or to do. Pokilo came over before elbowing your side and wiggled his eyebrows. You frowned before shoving him away blushing b/c. “Asshole!”  
  
Your conversions was short lived when one of the senior members looked at you. “You female get to the crates and open them sort out and give the food supplies to the chefs!”  
  
You nodded before Pokilo laughed as he hook his arm into yours. “Let’s get you to work.”  
  
You laughed at him as Pokilo took you down the stairs to the mess hall. You hoped you wouldn’t be getting all the easy jobs but soon you would find out that you jinxed yourself.  
  
Since then you had being on the ship over a little of a month and it was hard work. Harder then what you thought it would be after the first day of relaxing. It seemed the Captain and mysteries Mistress seemed to work you harder then any of the others. You didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
On the upside you had seen more and more of the First-mate Xeriya he never seemed to talk pre-say to you as he would be made sounds and grunts but never really spoke. You were currently on the main deck with a mop in your hand staring up at wheel watching Verixa stirring the ship as Xeriya was missing for once.  
  
He seemed to not be taking his eyes off the horizon as he did. You had as of yet been on a lusus hunt with your dear captain and you heard many rumor’s from the other green horns who seen or heard children laughing from the cabin.  
  
Which made sense why he was throwing trolls off the ship who were to explosive with others. You had personally had yet to meet any of the other head’s of the ship or these ghost grubs. You yawned loudly even cracked your jaw which had one of the older crew members look at you with a laugh. “Good to see I’m not the only one that’s bored.”  
  
You hummed looking over to see Bintya who had spoke to you. You hummed nodding before you asked; “When are we going to find lusus or lusii to fight and kill this is not exactly as fast pace as my last ship. I mean even first-mate Xeriya’s taking a break...”  
  
Bintya answered you as he nodded; “Well we only hunt large Lusus since the small ones that the other one’s hunt aren’t enough to feed that thing. And Xeriya’s most likely with the Mistress if anything they must have found something worth chasing if Verxia’s at the wheel.”  
  
You just shrugged before peeling his arm off your shoulders as the Captain came up from the deck shouting orders and looking at the sea. You busied yourself with small tasks that made it look like you were doing something. As you started to busy yourself with polishing the brasses of the lamps that hung off parts of the ship.  
  
You turned to move to another one when you looked over at the door which led to the mess hall as it swung open on it’s own. You frowned before sweeping your eyes down as you heard the shout. “Daddy! Daddy!”  
  
You looked at see an bright eyed grub bouncing around your new Captain’s feet. His hands pulling and tugging at the older troll’s cloak. The Captain sighed before trying to shoo him away. “Cronus not knoww Daddy’s busy wwhy don’t ye go play wwith someone else. Better yet go bother yer mother and Xeriya.”  
  
The child pouted before glaring up at him. “But Daddy! Mommy wwas the one that sent me. She says that the ship is going to hit the Lusus!”  
  
Dualscar frowned; “Hit wwhat Lusus Cronus?”  
  
He pointed to the side of him. “The big Lusus Daddy!”  
  
Dualscar turned his head to see the Lusus there were on a crash course with. “Oh shit-!”  
  
Dualscar grabbed Cronus just in time for the ship to literally get air born for an moment before slamming onto the water. You grabbed onto a rope to keep yourself on the boat well a couple of unlucky trolls were sent into the waters.  
  
You watched as Dualscar through Cronus at one of the crew members as his strife weapon materialized in his hand. Unfortunately the crew member eyed your form as he almost literally threw the wiggler at you. “Cronus stay behind Y/n and don’t move! Y/n protect the Captain’s grub!”  
  
You nodded as you caught Cronus who was now upside down in your arms. You move to the knish of the door ways as you placed Cronus down as the ship take a sharp corner again. “Hold onto my leg grubling!”  
  
He nodded as you stood up and summoned your long shooting weapon. You flicked your wrist before taking aim at the beast. The Lusus roared in rage as it’s claws swept cross part of the deck destroying what it get out of the way. Your body shook as your weapon recoiled. You kept a good eye on the grub behind you.  
  
At some parts you would looked down at the grub who had hide behind you as you shot your weapon at the monster. You stared as you seen the Captain run off the ship and onto the beast with his harpoon ready and able. The beast roared as it bucked; “Keep yer bloody shots loww man!”  
  
You heard a crew member shout before the chilling sound of a single blast explosion which had the ship rock side to side. You sighed as the lusus laid dead on the part of the ship even more so when you lowered your weapon and unsummoned it. You looked down at Cronus who peaked his head from around you leg. The ship was silent till Cronus spoke up; “Wwoww!”  
  
Cronus clapped his hands laughing as know he was covered in Lusus blood and the other trolls had jumped from there spots which included Xeriya who was beside Dualscar offering him a cloth to wipe his face off. “You got the Lusus Daddy!”  
  
Dualscar glanced at Xeriya who sighed pinching his nose as he sighed heavily, “Come.”  
  
The wiggler pouted a little as he ran to the larger troll who picked him up looking at you. He pointed to the ropes then to you. “Hook and pull in.”  
  
You nodded; “Yes, First Xeriya!”  
  
The troll paused for a second and almost gave you a smile before shaking his head. He pointed to himself as Cronus laid over his shoulder; “Xeriya.”  
  
You nodded as you would swoon with want if it wasn’t for the fact you had work to do but you gave your head a quick shake as you were one covered in lusus blood and two well you had a job to do. Within the next few time cycles you found that lately Xeriya had been around you a lot more.  
  
You couldn’t understand it but whatever the reason you were a tad tensed. Was it a good thing or a bad thing. You assumed like many of the greenhorns he was the agent of the Mistress who had yet to be seen on the ship. Everyone knew she was there but none of them were allowed to see her yet.  
  
At some times of the day they could make hear a lighter sound and the rest of the older crew-ships shouting in calls and whistles. It was in something that made all you greenhorns wonder what it was about. However at the moment you were resting against the railing with the mop in between your crossed arms as you were looking out.  
  
You were thinking about a few things as you weren’t very happy on this ship as it was as if no one trusted greenhorns and you were thinking about just going back to your old ship Captain and crew at least they were nice and more forgiving. You couldn’t count how many times you heard about someone being shoved over board regardless if they could swim or not.  
  
Thankfully you were shaken out of your thoughts when you felt a small body tuck itself into the front of your legs. You blinked as you looked down to see a small wiggler looking up at you. He was Cronus one of the only two grubs that were on this mission and he was the Captains son. He looked almost identical to Captain Dualscar minus the scars and purple spot in his hair. He hushed you loudly just before the door slammed opened and someone growled.  
  
You felt a shiver run down your spine as you heard his voice. “Cro!”  
  
Xeriya shouted from the door before you could hear his foot steps on the deck. He barked out ‘Cro’ and this rather vocal sound display you started to pant though as you were scared of what he may do if he found you with the wiggler as others had been thrown over or culled for less.  
  
You gulped much to the wigglers annoyed sound as you spoke up and closed your eyes; “Xeriya, he is right here!”  
  
You felt his presents before you seen him. You opened a eye to see Xeriya standing in front of you looking at you with a relieved look. He rubbed the middle of his chest with two of his knuckles in a circle motion before he looked down at the wiggler. He growled at the wiggler using his name. “Cronus...”  
  
Cronus seemed to whine lightly; “Xeriya I don’t wwanta for a nap! I wwanta to play more!”  
  
Cronus hugged your legs tightly as he looked up at you with big bark-beast eyes. “Please Miss Greenhorn wwill ye help me play more?! I don’t wwanta go for a nap...”  
  
You looked at the wiggler before looking at Xeriya. You frowned a little before you smiled some. “I don’t know what to say to let him play with you more little Captain but you are the Captain Dualscar’s son so I believe that puts you on ordering people around don’t it?”  
  
Cronus seemed to pause for a moment before he puffed out his chest and turned around to look at Xeriya who rolled his eyes at him then gave you an sigh. Cronus looked at Xeriya before he pointed at him; “Xeriya I order ya to let me play longer! If you don’t followw orders yer going wwalk the plank!”  
  
Xeriya made a face before he narrowed his eyes at you. You smiled a little before going to move away before Cronus turned his little ordering tyrant self onto you. “Greenhorn I order ya to play wwith me too! Or I’ll havve Xeriya throww ya ovver board!”  
  
You groaned a little bit as what had you created as you had a lot of work to do. Thankfully Cronus’s style of play was just ordering you around to do what you were suppose to with Xeriya helping with some little pretend fights here and there. But salvation came not longer after you and Xeriya were getting tried of playing.  
  
Cronus’s head looked up from his spot between the both of you as an female voice called out. “Cronus, it’s time for your nap! Come on, little man!”  
  
You turned your head to see an mutant troll standing in the Captain’s doorway holding another sleeping grubling. She was unlike anything you had ever seen. Her hair was h/c color, eyes an brilliant e/c color, and her skin so pale you’d think she was a ghost if the skin did still held some s/c color to it.  
  
She was an slave as much as you knew from the collar but you had an feeling she wasn’t in reality because of all the jewelry on her but you were unsure. You looked at the older wiggler who shouted. “Coming!”  
  
Xeriya sighed heavily as Cronus ran from the pair of you to her. She seemed to smile at Xeriya before glaring at you slightly it was more in an protective manner then anything. She ushered the wiggler into the Captain’s cabin before closing the door. You spoke out of reflect about it. “That slave has a lot of gall shouldn’t the Captain and Mistress teach her place.”  
  
Xeriya and a couple of the crew chocked on their tongues before looking at you. Xeriya grabbed your arm before pulling you close to the rail and away from eavesdropping ears. He seemed a bit surprised you even said anything. He as many of the ship tended to forget that outsiders didn’t understand you weren’t an slave. “No! Bad words.” You frowned as he sighed. He pointed at the door, “My morial and ship Mistress. Orphaner Ampora’s mate and carrier to his grubs.”  
  
You flecked your brows before you shouted causing everyone of the greenhorns to stare at you then the door. “That troll is his mate?!”  
  
Xeriya nodded as his ear’s fluttered a bit wanting to keep his neck. Your ear’s moved as well hoping no one else heard what you said. Xeriya looked at you before making some gestures to relay the rest of the information. You listened as Xeriya told you everything from how the Mistress really runs the ship under Dualscar’s nose to how much the veteran crew likes her even the day crew.  
  
But most of all how to handle the grubs properly without involving her protective manner. You shivered as Xeriya had just finished how one troll had made Cronus cry by pushing him aside had found himself with a slit throat instead of a beer. You made a mental note to remember what Xeriya told you not that he talked enough but you understood the little he spoke.  
  
The rest of the night you did what you were told and nothing else eventful happened. The next night however your new knowledge of grubs would be put to the test as you were stacking some boxes into the main storage room on deck when giggling brought you line of thought.  
  
You stumbled a little with one box as Cronus ran around you much to Xeriya’s shouts. You grabbed Cronus before we could get away from you. Cronus complained as you turned to see Xeriya huffing and holding a grubling in his arms who seemed not to happy and squirming a lot as well.  
  
You smiled a little at him as you questioned; “I guess the Mistress and Captain left you with grub duty?”  
  
Xeriya just gurgled at you before you winked at him. “Well as the Captain says; ‘Tis all for one and one for all’ so let me help you out as I’m sure Cro-cro would like someone to play with.”  
  
Xeriya was going to say something but Cronus laughed all but forgiving you. You ‘helped’ Xeriya look after the grubs for a bit as it was a good break even if you were just stocking the cannon stuff. You blinked a little into the now and you couldn’t help but smile as you seen Xeriya lift the grubs up in an playful manner.  
  
The grub pulled on his ear chains well the other was swing on his arms laughing. They would never know hardship that was for sure. They were better off then many there age and in there future. A strong and brutal parents and a ship full of trolls ready to lay there lives on the line for them what troll wouldn’t want to be them.  
  
Xeriya grunted again which you step up before gently untangling the grub’s hand from Xeriya’s fin chain. You even went so far to hold onto the grub letting him pull at your necklace instead which the grub took to instantly.  
  
Xeriya looked at you with a hard pressed look as well as an unsure one. He seemed to not know to react about it as you know he’d kill you with you even flinched wrong well holding the grub. You and what you figured Xeriya had fun with Cronus and little Eridan. The Mistress had come to collect little Eridan after he started to fuss and cry a lot.  
  
You were unsure of what ail the grub as nothing you knew worked but Xeriya just waved it off saying well gesturing at you that the Mistress knew her sons best. Which was fine as it meant that Cronus got all the attention of both of you. You had rather fun with the young wiggler and Xeriya seemed to enjoy him too.  
  
You were three were playing some sort of throwing game with a ‘ball’ that Cronus often did with the Mistress when they were in Port. You through the ball a little to high for Cronus which caused the youngster to go running after the ball.  
  
He being so young first of all and secondly the ship Captain’s grub normally didn’t worry about the other adult trolls as all of them minus the greenhorns were there for his birth so naturally they protected him and loved him no matter how much they may be mad at it at times when he bugged them.  
  
Unfortunately not all trolls loved wigglers and the other who was in the way of the ball wasn’t one of them. Cronus didn’t ask the troll to move he just got into the trolls way. The troll reacted to this and snapped at Cronus with his fangs causing everyone on the deck to look at him. Cronus looked confused at the troll as everyone else looked like they were going to gut this troll alive.  
  
The sea wasn’t deep enough for how far he’d be buried him looks could cull someone. You moved calling at Cronus to come back over to you which thankfully he did as Xeriya started to storm over fangs chattering and his fins puffed out. As you pulled Cronus towards you as Xeriya stomped over to the troll in an dominate and protective stance.  
  
You watched as the normally neutral troll seemed to vibrant from the rumble in his chest which only escaped from him because his lips were pulled back to flash his fangs. You were sure that Xeriya had once upon a time had grubs as he knew how to act like one.  
  
The troll snarled moving to put Xeriya down which caused Xeriya to move to put down the troll. You moved to pull Cronus from these as the youngster didn’t need to see it or heard it however the other troll had unleashed his weapon to use.  
  
You almost tripped on your own to feet moving back as the troll had a sword right through his belly. He started to notice till his face was blown off it’s shoulder from the flash of pale blue light.  
  
You looked at see a very deadly looked Captain and Mistress both faces mirrored each other. Cronus hiccuped before he ran to his mother crying as he was upset naturally. The Mistress just stood there as he buried his face into her legs. “Mommy!”  
  
She seemed to hand her sword off to Dualscar who took it as she knelt down and picked up Cronus. Xeriya seemed to give a strange hum at Dualscar who was glaring at you both. You shrank a little flicking your fins back even as the Captain sighed softly. Dualscar looked at you as he spoke; “Greenhorn ye are dismissed for thee night and Xeriya followw thee lass in wwill ye. Tis sure she’s going to natter yer fins off.”  
  
Xeriya grimaced as the Mistress had already made it into the Captain’s cabin. You didn’t get to see what happened as you didn’t want to tempt fate anymore then what you had too. You tried to lay low for the rest of the day but that wasn’t going to be an option as an rather frightening Mistress had come down into the mess hall looking for death it seemed.  
  
The moment her eyes fall onto your form you knew you were done and fried. You gasped as she moved faster then what you thought she would. Everyone else who was down there hoped and prayed it wasn’t them or tried to stay out of her away. You backed up as she more or less started to verbal drag you through the mud. You hissed as the Mistress of the ship cornered you in the mess hall. She looked like the proper ship captain even with the mutations. She was threatening and cold to you. It was more to put you in your place on the ship and under her. “I don’t care if your the fucking Empress herself. You are on my ship and you will not endanger my whole family!”  
  
She pointed her finger at you before hissing at you. Your ears flickered down slightly in an submissive behavior you heard stories of her bad side. She slaughtered an breeding troll for no reason other then information. She was deadly to piss off. “Xeriya may have an fin fanning with you but nothing goes on in my ship without my approval. You think your special guess what honey your not. You want to get my approval and keep Xeriya happy then straighten up. Because if you don’t then your going to be in the next bucket of chum that we use for lusus bait.”  
  
She stormed away from you and you knew you dodged a big bullet. You weren’t the only one who thought that either as some of the old members whistled at you like you had so. You tried for the next couple of months to stay under her radar and try to do good.  
  
You acted like you did on your other ship but that seen to more problems. Like at this very moment as you and a few other greenhorns had been taking back to the ship after you all got into a bar fight with another ships greenhorns after they disrespect the ship and the Captain.  
  
You all had gotten swift punishment from the older crew members and one of the forest green troll shouted at you. “How could you do that! They collect you all since none of you had a ship to go too and the Mistress even picked you Y/n! Then you all go and do shit like these! You’re an embarrassment not only to yourselves but the trolls on this ship!”  
  
You flinched away and kept close to one of the other disciplined greenhorns as some of the trolls growled at the group of you. It seemed you all had rattled the ship nests a bit. You were preparing from another attack when you heard the shout; “Enough! They get it everyone go cool off. You’re going to wake the grubs if you keep this up.”  
  
Everyone looked up to see the Mistress holding Eridan in her arms in the blanket with a tired look. The older crew members backed off from the group of greenhorns you were with doing as they were told as she turned her sights on the group of you. She sighed before shaking her head before rubbing her eyes if stressed as she spoke. “Mivfir give me strength.”  
  
She dropped her hand before looking at you all. She glanced at every single one of you before you trembled as the Mistress set her sets on you there was a mixed look to her. You having been lectured before and was terrified to see if she was going to gut you.  
  
But instead to your confusing you caught more then anger to you as besides the anger there was worry, sadness, and disappointment. The hard blow to you wasn’t the punches but the look of disappointment on her face. You watched as she dismissed you all; “We’ll figure out everyone’s-”  
  
One of the greenhorns shouted; “We shouldn’t be-!”  
  
The clear sound of a infant fussing and a low cry had everyone even the older crew members shrinking back in fear. “Bintya...” The forest troll gulped as he moved to her she undid her sling before passing the infant. “Hold him.”  
  
The troll held onto the grub as he took a step back and patted the grubs back. “Move.”  
  
You and a couple of the greenhorn split apart as the one who shouted looked like he was about to piss himself. You closed your eyes as she moved causing you cringed as you heard the sound of flesh bring cut and a dying gasp. You looked your eyes to see the mistress standing over one of the greenhorns who’s head as nearly decapitated.  
  
A couple of the other greenhorns threw up onto the deck as the Mistress cleaned her sword with the corpses clothes before she kicked the corpse off the deck and through the rails. As she turned to look at the reminding she growled; “Get out of my sights I’ll debate if I shouldn’t kill all of all but Y/n go back to your rooms; Y/n in my office now.”  
  
You stormed past here and into the Captains corridors before slamming the door. It was always you who were singled out. You let your anger get the better of you when she came back into the cabin without either of the grubs. At least she didn’t want them to see you get punished.  
  
She sat down in Dualscar’s chair as she turned it to look at you. Whatever she was saying to you wasn’t being absorbed as you just stared at her stewing and getting anger and anger about it. She blamed everything on you as it was always your fault.  
  
You should have known better and you should have come back to tell them. It was all you should have done this, should have done that. You felt like you were being babied here even though you were a grown troll who could make her own decisions. You let back your snarl and shouts as she looked at you much like how a carrier would.  
  
You growled at her finally having enough; “Stop it! Stop that disappointed look! You’re not my carrier, you’re not my Captain, nor are you my morial! I’m the best Gog’s giving crew member on my old ship I was just under the second commander post so don’t you pity me! I had to work for my position and I didn’t just lay out for the Captain like you!”  
  
You huffed lightly as she looked at you with a surprised look. However her face changed into a twisted disgusted wrinkle. You covered your mouth as your words rang in your head what you had just said to her.  
  
You got what you deserved as she sent you to the floor with a powerful punch to the face. You growled before howling in pain as she grabbed your one fin twisting it. “I killed to be in my position so unless you want to be part of my body count shut your mouth you worthless sack of shit!” You gave a wounded bark as she let go of your fin. “This is your final warning now get out of my sight before I use you as my shit wipe.”  
  
You looked at her as she moved back to the chair and rotated in it to the side desk as she was hunched over some maps. You pulled yourself off the floor and out of the cabin ignoring everyone who looked at you.  
  
You spend the remainder of the night in your cabin that you shared with no one. You stewed and bubbled lightly about everything before regretting what you had said to her. She didn’t deserve what you said as well if you tried what happened on your last ship you were sure your old Captain would be giving you that look too.  
  
You curled up onto your side before you heard someone knock on your door. For a moment you hesitated to open it but you heard a soft grunting sound from your door. You knew then it was Xeriya at your door. You went to it and opened it just a little. You were forced to look up into his eyes as he stared down at you. “In?”  
  
He asked which you nodded opening the door more for him to come on inside. You moved to your nest box and sat down as Xeriya shut the door behind him and followed to your box sitting beside you. You both were silent till he spoke. “Don’t think hard or be mad. She just looking out and mothering.”  
  
You snapped at him flaring your ears at him. Showing you weren’t to happy with his words before you looked away. You frowned of course he was her morial after all so of course he’d defend her. You glanced at him a little as he sighed; “She picked you.”  
  
He pointed at you. You frowned; “What do you mean? I’ve hear the others say that before to me too.”  
  
Xeriya rubbed his chin thinking of how to say it. “She was the one to pick the greenhorns. Others cast them away we take but she picked you. She wanted you to be here but your disobeisances and foolish acts hurt her. She thinks highly of you. No other female here.”  
  
He hummed before finishing he circled his hand around after drawing the ship with his finger. “All family and you in that family too. She worries, you will hurt yourself. So protects you so has to be tough or you not grow.”  
  
He tightens his arms around himself explaining with little words he could. “Show better be treated better. Simple Y/n.”  
  
You laughed a little; “You are something else Xeriya. You are the only troll I know who can say it with so little words. Do you ever speak fully?”  
  
Xeriya flashed his fangs in a true smile. “You see soon. Trust first greenhorn.”  
  
You did want Xeriya told you to do. You shaped up basically you started to follow more orders better and talk some of your crew companies from doing anything remotely ship ego damaging. As well it seemed the more weight you pulled the more trust you did get as well you even got a whack on the back by the Mistress as a good job during one Lusus hunt she was there for.  
  
It seemed that went the Mistress gave you an easier time that your role and place on the ship got easier. It seemed Xeriya’s words were right as she had come to give you praises after doing some true hard work. But what had you truly understand why there was no females other then you and her was the fact that the males on the ship seemed to all act like they were flushed for her even Xeriya.  
  
Who you knew for a fact was her morial as he told you as such. You would watch as the crew bowed and were playful with her. She worked with them, bleed with them, protected them, and healed them. You could see why many flocked to this ship. It wasn’t an ship it was an village and a hive. Many sea dwellers here would remember the feeling of protection and tenderness from there lusus or birthing units; and the land dwellers would find it safe and relaxing.  
  
The one thing you had noticed from the past three seasons was that the crew acted like one big unit. They fought and disliked each other at times but everyone was either tolerant or was kin to one another. It was different as no other ship had this. You wondered if all you greenhorns were thought of as kin. Maybe not which made sense in why they were weening out the weak only the strong were alone to be called kin.  
  
Unfortunately you found there was a bit of a draw back of being trusted so much and if you must say hand picked by the Mistress as it seems that the eldest son of the Captain and Mistress had took quite a shine at you maybe because you were a playmate as you were the only one other then Xeriya and Bentrya who would play with him.  
  
Which is why at the moment even though you were working on washing the deck walls and rails that you heard the pitter patter of tiny feet come at you. You looked down to see that had not only stopped at you but that Cronus was tugging on your pant leg smiling at you. “Y/n! Y/n! Come play wwith me!”  
  
You knelt down a little before smiling; “Sorry little guy I have work to do. I can’t come and play at the moment can I take a rain check?”  
  
Cronus frowned; “But I wwant ya to play wwith me...” You frowned having to tell Cronus you couldn’t when he threw a little bit of a tantrum. “No! No! I’ll make Daddy and Mommy make ya play wwith me!”  
  
Cronus stomped his foot as he growled at you flashing his tiny sharp shark teeth at you. You tried not to laugh as his face grew more angrier and more tightly pulled. You were about to speak up when Cronus kicked the brush that you were using away. You gasped as you stood up and watched as the brush went flying into the rope of the mast.  
  
You were about to sigh in relief when you felt Cronus clench on your pant leg as the rope came undone. You watched in horrible as Cronus hid into your pant leg as everything unfolded. The box dropped smashing onto the deck which hit the broad holding the paint in it which went flying whacking Verixa in the face as Xeriya ducked into the ship wheel.  
  
But as the box smashed apart it’s contains when flying around. You grabbed Cronus throwing you both to the floor of the deck as the sharp metal projectiles went flying. You protected Cronus till you heard the silence rule the deck hands.  
  
You peaked through your fingers to see the carnage those who had survived were slowly coming out from there hiding places or groaning in a form of pain. You felt Cronus leave your side as he shouted; “Oh no, Mommy!”  
  
You looked to see the Mistress on the deck of the ship looking dazed with papers everywhere on her and around her which caused you to curse; “Ah shit...”  
  
The Captains door opened to see that Dualscar was holding onto to Eridan as he peek out the door seeing if it was safe. Everyone on the deck rushed to the Mistress who still hadn’t gotten up. Everyone even you rushed to her but you were suddenly pulled back into someone as Dualscar shouted; “Wwho’s thee dead blood that caused tis mess lads?!”  
  
Everyone pointed to you as it was your brush that caused everything to happen. Dualscar turned to look at you but you looked up when the person who grab you growled. You looked up at the person only to see that it was Xeriya who held onto you tightly as he growled at the others. “Not her fault!”  
  
He pointed to Cronus then at Dualscar. “Suppose to be watching him and Jurloz’s fault for not putting the box in storage if heavy.”  
  
You looked up at Xeriya blushing as he defend you. However everything seemed to calm down slightly as you heard the Mistress spoke up groaning. “Did someone get the license plate of the truck that hit me? Oh...”  
  
Cronus cheered as many sighed in relief. Bentrya commented as he was helping you up. “Mistress what do you mean a ‘truck’ the armor plates is what hit you.”  
  
She seemed to rub her forehead again where a purplish bruising seemed to start to appear causing everyone even you to whence. She however laughed a little as she spoke jokingly; “Well better then swinging on a rope like Mivfir was.”  
  
Some of the crew laughed a little before she waved off the concern. Dualscar seemed to be worried even though everyone else wasn’t. You watched as everyone shuffled off to clean up what happened after Captain Dualscar barked at everyone to do so as he took the Mistress back into their cabin to rest off what happened with Cronus on their heels.  
  
You felt someone sigh against your hair which was when you remembered that Xeriya still had his arm wrapped around you. You turned a lovely shade of b/c as you looked up at him. “Th-thank you X-Xeriya for coming to my-” Xeriya seemed to raise a brow before he humming sounding and placed a finger on your lips which caused you to stop. “Help-”  
  
He pointed at the items everywhere before he leaned into your fin and tighten his arm around your waist. “Talk later... Find you.”  
  
You made a horrible choking sound before you pulled from his arm blushing up a storm. Xeriya made a bit of a smirk before he covered it over. His arm tinging a little from where you brushed away from him. Xeriya hummed as he moved to the Captain’s cabin to see to his morial.  
  
Part 2  
  
After everything was said and down the accident was smoothed over as just another event that happened on the ship. You learned then that the Mistress herself had caused a similar accident when she was first on the ship to and lets just say it helped ease you some. However what helped ease you more was a few weeks after that when the ship was in a huge naval battle with a huge whale lusus.  
  
Everyone had to help even the Mistress did and once it was defeated everyone had a good old time. You didn’t though because well that Lusus did have a little grub with it which had to be terminated. Oddly though it wasn’t the Mistress seemed to take pity on the grub maybe it reminded her of her own but you didn’t know however she had Dualscar stop off at the nearest port before handing it off.  
  
You know you seen an older Jade blood there smiling and nodding at her with a cloaked male who hugged her as Cronus and another wiggler who was with them were casting each other around. You asked the other shipmates about it and they told you that she normally sent grubs who were healthy enough to something called an orphanage.  
  
You didn’t know if it was a place on words but they told you that it was something like a place were the grubs were raised by her old unit so that they got a chance a life. You thought that was nice if that was true and you hoped it was as it was all to easy for her to give them to slavery thought you knew that wasn’t her kind of thing possibly coming from one.  
  
Anyways after port Captain Dualscar gave you all a break for a job well done which is why at the moment you sighed as you walked up onto the deck alone. Everyone was resting for the day even the day crew as an award for the large hunt were all getting drunk off their asses.  
  
You were restless though so you headed up to get some fresh air which normally helped clear your head. As you opened the door you were greeted by gently twinkling stars. You smiled a little till your fin’s picked up an soft tune and an infants fussy sounds.  
  
You frowned a little before seeing what it was. What you found had you hide a little and melt against one of the mast poles. In front of you was the Mistress with the youngest. She was sitting on an box with the grub wrapped up a bit in an blanket. His hand was wrapped around her finger sniffling calming down.  
  
Her voice was tender as she sung to him. “You are the dawn of a new day that's waking. A masterpiece still in the making, the blue in an ocean of gray. You are right where you need to be poised to inspire and to succeed. You'll look back and you'll realize one day. In your eyes there is doubt as you try to figure it out. But that's not what life is about; so have faith there's a way... Though the world may try to define you. It can't take the light that's inside you so don't you dare try to hide. Let your fears fade away because you are the dawn of a new day that's waking; a masterpiece still in the making...”  
  
You watched as the grub seemed to slowly fall asleep with her voice as were you. His tiny finger slowly start to lose grip on her finger before falling back onto it’s blanket. You gasped a little as you hid into the mast as she got up having had put the youngest to sleep.  
  
You thought she didn’t see you but that was quickly not the case as you could hear her walk over to you. You closed your eyes waiting for punishment or a whack. You almost flinched back as she touched your shoulder gently. “Get back inside before the sun raises. We can’t have you frying alive out here. If you can’t sleep ask one of the cooks for some of my back stock they’ll understand.”  
  
You just nodded a little scared as you watched her go into the Captain’s cabin again. She was rather gentle which was different as you and many others never seen the gentleness from her. However you quickly forgot the gentleness as this time you felt the pings of jealously as seen how happy and comfortable she was.  
  
You wished you could have a mate and family unit like this. You went to sleep that day and dreamed of many things being part of this ship was one of them. It seemed that everyone calmed down slightly as one night bled into anyone.  
  
You didn't know much time had past but it had to be months or weeks maybe. You were out on the deck doing the mopping like normal but you were distracted from the task by the Mistress herself. You looked up as the Mistress made her way to you. “Y/n a word please.”  
  
You frowned a little she had been doing this all night. You raised a brow as you handed off your mop. She had lead you to the box room under the mess hall. You frowned as she waved you to the back. “What is it? I’m not cleaning this room am I?!”  
  
You groaned asking her which caused her to laugh. The Mutant Mistress smiled before shaking her head; “I wouldn’t wish this place on my worse enemy because who knows what dead troll you’d find in the boxes.” You smiled before frowning as she seemed to get serious. “But no that isn’t why I called you here. We have a traitors on the ship and I need to find out who so they can be taken care of permanently.”  
  
You gulped as you asked; “W-what does that have to do with me?”  
  
She smiled before sighing; “Nothing as of the moment but you are new here and can move around better then I can. If this person or people get tipped off that I know then it’s over I’ll never be able to find them and heaven forbid Dualscar or Xeriya finds out about it they’ll paint the ship the colors of the rainbow.”  
  
You gave a dry struggled chuckle. “I-I see so when will it concern me then?”  
  
The Mistress gave a true pirate smile; “See this is why I like you. I need a little hidden eye on the ship where I can’t go. Like I said I can’t do anything but YOU can. So you could be my informant which I could see about, I don’t know, maybe getting you some more ‘alone time’ with Xeriya. As it seems you both are having a budding relationship or something to which you would feel more inclined to helping us. Considering in all you do live on this ship at the moment and who knows if an accident were to happen to you it would be a shame.”  
  
You opened your mouth before closing it. You caught the hidden threat in her words she was giving and she wasn’t giving you a choice either. She was saying do it and I’ll give you an reward for listening to me or don’t and find yourself in the bubbles well your corpse is sitting on the bottom of the sea floor because she’ll think your part of the traitors.  
  
You smiled as best you could before nodding even as your emotions were getting the better of you. “As you wish Mistress...”  
  
You sighed as she patted your shoulder since it seemed she was trying to relay any fears you may have had; “Do not worry I will make sure nothing bad happens to you even from the crew if this works. You have my back and I’ll have yours, now...”  
  
You cried out in surprise as you thought she was about to hit you. You heard the painful slap which had her shake her hands lightly as she slapped her own hands together. She just winked at you as she gave a rather loud yell. “If I ever see you outside near daylight again I will personally tie you up and let you fry! Now don’t let me see you out there again!”  
  
You weren’t sure suddenly why she did what she did however you paused startled as her hand touched your head giving it a pat as in a good job. You smiled before she exhaled and shook herself tense as she stormed up the stairs to act angry. You moved up the stairs as soon as she was half way.  
  
You tucked yourself away going to your cabin even though you felt the stares of some of the people there. You hoped those stares were for good reasons and maybe this will help you do what she wanted.  
  
Thankfully it had helped as you had infiltrated the group with a bit of ease as long as you kept up the front you hated the three main people the group wouldn’t notice a thing. They had assigned you to get involved with Xeriya of all people.  
  
You had tried and tried but you could not get more time with the troll even with the Mistress’s help as she’d said him personally to go talk to you about some weird things that had nothing really to do with the ship but it made it look like it.  
  
It was maddening but more so as the other older shipmates started to give you a bit of trouble about it as they were very crossed about what had they thought had happened as everyone knew that the Mistress had yelled at you again. They thought you were doing something you weren’t suppose to like causing trouble or an spy on the inside.  
  
You almost had to laugh about that one but you were getting a headache at the moment as you were cleaning the deck. You were tripped and taunted a little to much to be considered a healthy banter.  
  
You sighed as one of the others you think his name was Leoiya had knocked away your mop which caused one of the others to ruffle their fins as well. You found yourself in a little bit of a situation as you were surrounded. You tried to act as submission as possible but it did little. Someone when to move to show you were you belonged in the social order of the ship when a voice came up almost from above. “That is enough gentlemen.”  
  
You looked up as the Mistress stepped down the stairs from the wheel house. The older shipmates snarled at her which she ignored as she spoke. “I know you gentleman don’t forgive easily but you must tolerate them trying to get back into the good graces. I have warned you before about not giving a second chance.”  
  
The older shipmates seem to snarl before looking down as a sign of submission. You shivered as she chuckles; “As I am the judge and executioner but that’s not the point. The point is be fair as we all were bumbling greenhorns at one time so we all know what it was like.”  
  
You seen the Mistress’s eyes land on you before they looked away. “Shoo! Go on and do your assigned tasks before I change my mind and let you all become dog food.”  
  
She waved her hands at you and the others like if you were all bark-beasts. You moved back to grab the mop and started to clean the deck again even as the Mistress moved back up to the wheel house.  
  
You sighed softly there goes your change to get close with him today. It took a few weeks but it seemed that with the Mistress’s words and general dismissal of the greenhorns that it made it almost ease the tension of the older shipmates as no one picked fights or said any under-word things but most of all it made it easier to get closer to Xeriya.  
  
You had at first would mop the wheel house and generally start to chat with him as you needed him to move so you could finish you job. Then your chatting came more personal as it was are you going on break type of thing. Soon to your delight you and Xeriya were spending time on your break days.  
  
After a few months of these and doze of reports to both the group and to the Mistress you were racking up the benefits of all this. It was near late night at the moment as both the day and night crew were out having a break before either going to bed or starting there work day.  
  
Everyone was down there even the Mistress and little Cronus who was on his mother’s hip and watching her talk to Jurloz and some of the other shadow members. You were walking to Pokilo as you wanted to talk to him as you hadn’t been able to for a while. Since you were on the night crew and he on the day crew.  
  
But as you moved to go over you were suddenly pulled down into a lap. You squeaked unable to control yourself before turning your head to give the troll a piece of your mind only to see it was Xeriya who had grabbed you. He placed a finger to your lips gesturing be quiet. “Fun... You stay...”  
  
You gave him a generally confused face as you had learned by this point what everything meant from gestures to lack of words. He was saying he wanted you to stay with him and that something funny or interesting was going to happen.  
  
You tilted your head till he nudged your face with his own pointing to the stage. You seen the Mistress sitting there as it seemed she was pulling her britches straps down so they hung at her hips as well as rolled up the sleeves. The boys suddenly down a few whistles and paw-beast calls before they were shot a bit of a teasing look by her.  
  
However they stopped as they seen Cronus clime onto her lap. You blushed as Xeriya pulled you into his lap better which meant you could feel his protective bone as you seen the Mistress sitting on the small stage of the mess hall the crew seemed a bit more tamed at the moment as Cronus was in her lap.  
  
He seemed to slide off before running to get something for her no doubt. As he disappeared quickly she winked at the group who laughed. “You’ll get your song and dance number after he’s in his nest.”  
  
Some of the crew raised there mugs gesturing they understand. You watched as Cronus came back with a weird looking instrument or weapon you were unsure. You looked at Xeriya who sipped at his beer. “What’s that?”  
  
He hummed a little before making the gesture of a instrument. You hummed lightly before he pointed at her which you turned your attention as his arm curled around your waist more. You watched as Cronus handed the Mistress the instrument and pulled up into her lap with a happy huff. She smiled at him before pulling him close as she sat the side of it on her and his own legs so he was looking over at it to see how she made it work.  
  
She spoke to him with her head by his fin telling him what to do. Cronus moved his tiny hand over to the strings where the hole was before she moved her fingers to the neck of the item. She mumbled as he brought his hand down the strings before she started to sing. “In this quiet night I’m waiting for you; Forgetting the past and dreaming of you. Time passes by and memories fade but time can't erase the love that we’ve made; and the stars in the sky that I wish upon can't bring you back to my side.”  
  
You noticed as the Mistress sang that much how you see Eridan, Cronus’s head and hands dropped a little as he was falling asleep which was when her other hand started to strum the strings. “Thought you’re not there with me I dream of the day we’ll meet again. Hold me close so deep in your heart. I will find you, no matter where I have to go and dream of me for I will there. Follow the stars that lead into the quiet night.”  
  
By the time she was done Cronus was past out on her which you could see she was smiling and some of the crew gave a low sounding laugh. She winked at the crew before making a gesture as she placed down the instrument and picked up Cronus to walk up the stairs to put him in his bed.  
  
You smiled a little as it seemed that maybe it was bonding time for Cronus and her. You moved thinking it was over but Xeriya flexed his arms and kept you in his lap. You looked at him as he gave this drop dead smile as he spoke. “Still dance... Wait.”  
  
You frowned your brows as Pioxiu spoke up. “Y/n the... The Mistress puts on a dance for us and well the Captain of course but y-you don’t want to miss it! Or maybe you do I don’t judge... It’s something...”  
  
Pioxiu was interrupted by Vytwed who was placing the drink refills on the table and got shot a bit of a glare by Xeriya. “That a boon troll would do. Thee way the lass’s hips move... Thee Captain sure hook a good one.”  
  
You frowned as till a sudden paw-beast had you look to see the Mistress had come back with Dualscar behind her. She gave the smuggest look as she walked much more differently. It wasn’t different in the fact her steps were confident and authoritative but she put... You don’t know maybe some female appeal into it.  
  
That’s when you noticed she was wearing rather high cut black boots which some of the others were staring and licking there lips. You snapped your eyes back at her face however when you heard the Captains snorted short grunting growls at you all meaning keep their eyes off the boots as she were taken.  
  
This was a rather awkward situation on be in as you had never seen a boon troll dance or even a port troll dance before but all you did know it was quite the thing with it as the males normally liked it. However you would soon see the appeal. Because not the moment she got up on stage did the music and her body drop. You flushed bright b/c as you watched.  
  
However it seemed most of your blood went south instead as a lot and you mean a lot of pheromones and vocals hit the air. You felt yourself squirm in Xeriya’s lap as you seen the Mistress roll her hips and legs a certain way. As you squirmed you felt and heard Xeriya growl in pleasure before you could feel wiggling from under you and from your own pants.  
  
This was a horrible position to be in but it was made worse as the spine on your back started to flare and Verxia had turned his head to look at Xeriya who gave a odd sounding groaned growl as you were sure he felt your spines flare as his were possibly. Only because it seemed Verxia looked at you both before looking away blushing.  
  
You gasped a little as Xeriya buried his face into the back of your neck causing your fins to flare out and your gills to puff up. You kept the trill that was trying to come up in your throat as Xeriya’s arms tighten around your waist as he started to lean into you some. You glanced quickly at the Mistress who’s eyes were on yours in a smug way.  
  
Her lips moved at you and you swear she just mouthed; ‘Enjoy it.’  
  
Thankfully it seemed you weren’t the only pair getting your britches into knots as Xeriya face moved from your neck as Bentya and Rockia rushed out of the room with Rockia’s legs wrapped around Bentya’s waist. They weren’t the only ones as it seemed that within a span of five seconds the room was almost empty.  
  
Well you thought anyways because you were only of the ‘couples’ that were carried out of the room. You didn’t really get a chance to think about it until your back had hit soft and silky furs and were half way out of all your clothes. Before you dipped back into the mind numbing passion of a red quadrant again you felt Xeriya’s callus hand run down the curl of your back that was spine free.  
  
You could only numbly grasp onto the fact he was more gentle then what you had ever thought possible. You came back awake to the world with a jolt. You gasped as you flung up in bed only to look around confused as you were in your own bed.  
  
You looked down at your form to see you were clothed however the only thing that made you reassured you didn’t dream anything was the dull ache of your nook and bulge as well as the ache of thighs of were Xeriya’s claws at scratched your skin.  
  
You sighed as it seemed that having your little session that Xeriya had cleaned you up and brought you back to your own courtiers. You knew that anything quadrant wise that happened on this ship or any ship related thing spread like wild fire.  
  
You knew this meant that already everyone on the ship knew you had a pail session with Xeriya and you were sure a few rumors were spread as well. You sighed as you moved out of your nest box; this was all the Mistress’s fault...  
  
Like you had thought for the next couple of weeks you and Xeriya were the hot new topic of the ship more so the older and more senior members of the ship. You knew this because some of the older trolls on board teased you about it more the Mistress and Bentya.  
  
However this did a number on the mission that the Mistress gave you as now the traitors thought you had betrayed them. So after many headaches and a bit from word twisting you had gotten them to not only trust you again but work it all to there ‘advantage’ as it were.  
  
It had been a few weeks since there and everything had seemed to go back to normal. You were currently outside on the deck having you break. You had made yourself a little bit invisible as you were leaned against the mast looking up at the sky.  
  
You looked back at the wheel house as you hear Verxia’s sudden sounds of displeasure more like Xeriya’s being these odd communication sounds. You narrowed your eyes at Verxia who was standing side by side with Xeriya. You stared till something funny hit you about the pair of them.  
  
You looked you glanced at the Mistress who had Cronus on her hip and showing him the Sea’s as the ship went as his sudden shouts distracted you. You figured this was the best time then any to get your new question and also do what you needed to for the mission. You waited patiently for your chance however it seemed the Mistress had seen you standing there as she signed you over.  
  
As you walked over to the Mistress as she placed Cronus down. “Cronus will you be Mommy’s big boy and go tell Daddy to being Eridan to me it’s time for his feeding.”  
  
Cronus nodded as he started to run off not before circling around you causing you to shoo him away with a laugh. As you stepped over to her she leaned against the rail looking out at the sea. You settled side by side with her leaning on the rail.  
  
It was silent for a little bit before she spoke up as she tucked some of her h/c hair behind her ear. “Is it wise to be so close?”  
  
You hummed nodding. “I’m suppose to be getting all buddy buddy with you to get information for them.”  
  
She hummed lightly as she turned to look at the door where the Captain would be coming from to watch. You both spoke very quietly in a coded language she had taught you and you let her know on what date that the attack was suppose to start. “Mistress may I ask a somewhat private question off the book?”  
  
She glanced at you; “Depending on the question possibly but if it has to do of why the water was like grape jelly I have no clue.”  
  
She winked at you causing you to give a fact gag but caused her to laugh. “No, oh Gog’s no.” She gestured you to ask then. “I-Is Verxia and Xeriya donor and grub? I know many trolls look alike it’s not out of the question but they look to much alike.”  
  
You glanced over at her to see her with a blank look which was her deep thinking face. “Yes they are but Verxia doesn’t know nor will he. It’s from what I was told it was for the best and it was promise so you will keep it or I will make you wish you were never born.”  
  
The Mistress slid her glance at you as you shivered understanding the threat to your very bones. “Yes Mistress...”  
  
She straighten up as the Captain came up with Cronus sitting on his boot and Eridan in his arms. “Lass, come and get yer grubs the wwee beasts are fussing so! And yer wwiggler as hook himself onto me boots!”  
  
Dualscar made the motion to shake Cronus off but the little guy kept a tight grip on his father’s leg laughing. The Mistress smiled before winking at you as she got up to walk away. “Keep your bloody pants on Fish-face at least he’s not pulling down your pants.”  
  
You watched the Mistress walk over smiling. You felt a sudden ache as you watched her and the Captain interact with each other and their grubs. She nuzzled her face into Cronus’s before the Captains who scowled lightly thought you could tell he was happy for the attention.  
  
Little Eridan wasn’t forgotten either as kissed his tiny head before ushering the Captain to the their shared chambers. You sighed a little as you looked out at the sea again. You had a feeling this wasn't going to play out how anyone what it too. You spend the next few months getting an idea of what the group was doing as well as informing the Mistress of what they planned.  
  
What you didn’t know was that the group didn’t tell you everything as they never trusted you enough as you thought they did. Unfortunately they were going to use you to get what they wanted. You were currently off the ship with the Captain, Xeriya, and the few of the older crew members.  
  
The group had made an attempt on the Mistress of all things in front of nearly everyone which included the Cronus and Eridan so they were on the run at the moment. Your group stocked the empty alleyways as you knew vaguely where the group had headed. You moved from the hunting part as you went down one area. You were startled right out of your mind when someone cackled. “There’s the double traitor!”  
  
You moved hissing at the few members but more so at the leader you knew so well. Pokilo sat there on some boxes smiling at you evilly. “Your such a good little double traitor. You let us get close to the Mistress only to give the others room to cull the brothers. Where do your loyalties really lay?” You snarled only have Pokilo look beyond you as he spoke. “That’s alright you are one of us after all how else would you know where we are and led them here? Right Y/n you loved using us like you used the others.”  
  
You turned your head just in time to see the Captain, Xeriya, and some of the crew members staring at you. Xeriya had the flicker of betray on his face which hurt you deeply. You shouted; “That’s not true! I used no one!”  
  
The troll Dikoma laughed; “Really then why did you spill everything from your time with Xeriya? Or better question to ask is why did you bring them into my trap if it’s not true?”  
  
Your b/c eyes rounded in real shock. “W-what trap?!”  
  
Pokilo snapped his fingers causing the trolls who were also part of the traitors. You’re eyes widen before the group pounced on your smaller one without a pause. You were forced into battle and blocked an attack just quick enough with your summoned weapon.  
  
You blocked and attacked your way to Pokilo who had just sliced down one that was in your group. You shouted as you sliced your weapon in a downward motion which Poklio blocked. You looked at Pokilo who glared daggers to you back. “Pokilo why! They took us in!”  
  
You deflected his attack with your weapon. “You’ll never understand he killed my egg brother! I want nothing more then to cull his whelps and bitch!”  
  
You deflected off another of his attacks before moving to do you own. You felt yourself get emotional just imaging happy and flirtatious little Cronus just a corpse on the deck floor or tiny Eridan for that matter. You roared as you brought your weapon down it wasn't right to place the sin’s of the father at the sons feet. “I wouldn’t let you Pokilo!”  
  
You both roared at each other as you moved and deflected the attacks as well as making some. You waited till Pokilo left himself open to you when you finished him. You weren't going to give the sick fuck a chance to live. As you chopped him in half as alarm sounded in the tiny building. It wasn’t long before more trolls poured into the building.  
  
You fought as did the rest of the crew till there seemed to be nothing left of the enemies. You panted like crazy before wiping the sweat off your brow as you turned to look at Xeriya. He was huffing as well as sweat ran down his cheeks and a face tight with emotions.  
  
With all that had been said you needed to let him know you knew better then to go over but your heart told you otherwise. As you moved to his side he seemed to look at you. His beautifully shaded eyes turned so cold. And as you moved to touch Xeriya’s arm only to have him snarl at you with a twisted face of hatred. He jerked his body away from you as you looked down.  
  
You moved slightly as you seen the other members look at you with death in there eyes before you settled your sights of the Captain. He knew thought right? He knew about this because your Mistress told him. You felt your blood-pusher drop as his eyes were slits as he stared at you.  
  
He jerked his hand and you felt nothing. Dualscar looked at Y/n as she collapsed as of the shadows hit her to knock her out one grabbed her to save her from falling. They were to gentle for his liking but at the moment he didn’t care. “Fucking take it back to the ship.”  
  
They nodded before the one who caught you gently picking her up and walked out of the small area. Dualscar turned his sights onto Xeriya who looked at best broken. He knew that his ship brother was very attached to Y/n and even if he could pin it down was flushed for her.  
  
Dualscar send the others back to prepare the trial before he moved closer to Xeriya. He spoke with a gentleness that only came from having grubs. “Xeriya?”  
  
Xeriya turned his head up at Dualscar which he growled in distress. The words the other spoke cut him worse then any weapon could. “She used me...” Xeriya moved his head down before he spoke as he did his hands moved to relay what he needed. “Mistress... Need mistress...”  
  
Dualscar nodded before he placed a hand on Xeriya’s arm. “Come on. Leave it all at port Xeriya.”  
  
Xeriya nodded as he followed Dualscar back to the ship. Xeriya didn’t remember how he got to his room or how he just sat there. Xeriya didn’t even know how much time had past between him getting to his room and the door knocking but it felt like life times. He looked at the door before the knock rapped again. “Xeriya let me in don’t get Fish-Face to tear me away from Eridan’s feeding to ignore me.”  
  
Xeriya opened the door for her in both need and unwillingness. As he looked at her tinier form she pushed he forward a bit and walked into the room before closing the door. She didn’t look happy at him as he was sure he didn’t to her. Xeriya had a feeling this wasn’t going to be the morial time he wanted as she set her eyes in an annoyed away.  
  
She spoke up at him as if demanding he tell her. “Now what’s all this about. I have reports that Y/n is a traitor which is impossible as she works for me and you been a moody little fuck like Eridan without his seahorse.”  
  
Xeriya growled at her as he told her everything that had happened and she didn’t look impressed any. Xeriya felt confused as she defended you. She defended you at him. Xeriya having enough of it snarled at his moiral she just got on his nerves more; “She betrayed us! Y/n is not-”  
  
Xeriya at first was staring at his moiral the next he was looking at the wall. His cheek stung with the pain of being slapped. “Listen to me! Xeriya listen-”  
  
Xeriya turned his head to her but he wasn’t listening to her. Whatever she was saying wasn’t settling the fire that was burning in his belly. The Mistress seemed to have enough of him as she stomped out screaming and slammed the door.  
  
You meanwhile had woken up in a makeshift cell in the cleaning rooms. You don’t know how long you were there for till one night someone had come in with food and a smile. It was one of the day crew who apologized for not coming sooner as the Mistress was having a hard time with the Captain and night crew.  
  
You found after that you got regular meals and even though your hands were cuffed to the floor as were your legs you still were able to get a bath or a wash from one of the others. It had been from what you counted three weeks since you woke up and you were losing faith with the Mistress.  
  
It seems there was a hiccup she didn’t account for. You were currently day dreaming when the door opened. You look up as the door was opened to show one of the assassin’s holding a bowl of water and cloths. “Leozop?”  
  
You crocked lightly causing the other to smile sadly. “Hey look at that you remember my name.”  
  
You smiled laughed a little sadly as he moved over and knelt down. You hummed lightly as he offered you a little of the water to drink which you did before he dipped a cloth in it to wash your face. You have a sad and regretful look at him as he did his job. You looked up at Leozop who spoke as he washed your face lightly. “Don’t worry Y/n a lot of us know. The Mistress hasn’t turned on you she is keeping you like this to keep you safe and running around the ship getting the trolls to see. Mistress as the whole day crew listening to her and half of the night crew. She’s had told the Captain but he hasn’t listened to a word she’s said since Mirvir and Caw had died. She’ll sort it all out I promise you.”  
  
You bubbled into tears as you hugged Leozop who smiled lightly and patted your back. “Oh!” He moved you away a little before pulling out something before his back pocket. It was a tiny stringed stuff home-made toy. “Cronus asked me to give this to you. He says he misses his play time with you and wants to make sure you aren’t alone as the adults are being stupid.”  
  
You gave a dry laugh as you take the tiny toy into your hands. “That sounds like Cronus. Can you tell him thank you for me?”  
  
Leozop nodded; “Yeah I can.” Leozop shifted up onto his feet before brushing himself off before he grabbed the water container. “Pray to whatever Gog’s Y/n because I believe this will be a very tight call...”  
  
You hung your head at him and did what he asked. You life was now in the hands of the one person who only could save you. It had been in human weeks about five at most and Xeriya was a complete mess. He couldn’t function, think, or even do any training with Verxia on stirring the ship and that’s why he was on his bed sitting there.  
  
He would hear from the day crew about Y/n’s innocence as said by his moiral but she wasn’t there she doesn't know any better. If Mivfir was here he would have gutted Y/n for being a traitor. Xeriya looked at the elder’s desk it was still had yet to be touched everyone could bare moving anything yet and there wasn’t a need too as Eridan wasn’t ready to be trained as first mate yet.  
  
Like Dualscar and himself Cronus as going to take the role of captain and Eridan was going to be his first mate hopefully but Xeriya spied one to many times that Cronus wasn’t wanting to be in the role of Captain or an Orphaner he was to much like his mother but only time would tell.  
  
Xeriya looked at the floor before he looked up to see the door slam open. In the door was his moiral and the Mistress of the ship and she looked none to happy at him. Xeriya looked at her it seemed like she she was going to rip his guts out of him. “This is why I need fucking females on this shit you men are as dumb as shits and you don’t fucking listen to me!”  
  
Xeriya growled a little as she moved to be nose to nose with him. “She’s working for me you dumb shit! Y/n’s about to be skewed through by my mate and you’re telling me she’s a traitor you believe what you see instead of your morial?! I’m not your mate Xeriya Y/n is or do you want to lose her all over again because you’re a coward?”  
  
Xeriya roared as he put his hands on her which was a very costly mistake on his end as he found her gauntlet on his cheek and a searing pain of being punched. Xeriya paused before his fins drop and his Mistress frown. “We must hurry Xeriya I wouldn’t let you lose her again. Trust me please Mivfir trusted me as did Caw so please just trust me.”  
  
Xeriya could hear the thickness of her voice speaking about to two it hadn’t been more then three half seasons since they past and everyone was still thick with grief. Xeriya nodded; “Take me...”  
  
She nodded but as she did the sounds of one of the greenhorns running. “Captains got his weapon pointed!”  
  
Xeriya watched as his morial bolted from his side in a dead run with Xeriya not to fair behind her. He prayed to whatever Gog’s that were out there for them not to be to late.  
  
You meanwhile had been on in your cell hoping this would all blow over but from what Jurloz and Leozop had been feeding you no one was listening to the Mistress no matter how much she spoke, yelled, or threaten.  
  
It seemed the crew was either ignoring her or were to stupid too; no wonder she needed females on the ship. As you sat there you looked at the small toy in your hands to help distract you from your problem. It was finally crafted stuffed toy and it had the thinness spots of being used.  
  
You couldn’t help but smile thinking of Cronus he was such a good wiggler always thinking of others as far as that goes. You didn’t know how long you were staring at it for till you heard a door slam. You quickly hide the toy in your pocket as your ‘cell’ door opened for a second you though was Xeriya. “Get up.”  
  
You frowned as it clicked that it was Verxia, Xeriya’s son. How the other couldn’t question it was something else but you didn’t get time to quill on it as he walked over to you and undid your chains. “The plank.”  
  
You felt your blood run cold as you heard he snap his jaws at you as Verxia hurdled you up by the arms before throwing you forward he snarled at you as you did to him. He wasn’t alone however as someone else grabbed you and started to push you forward from your prison.  
  
No one hit you but you knew if the Captain had ordered them you would have been a bloody mess. You tripped once or twice only to have a gentle hand on you helping you steady yourself. It seemed most of the day crew where gentle with you as it was only the night crew was half were violent.  
  
It seems the wrong trolls were listening to the Mistress. When you hit the deck you were thrown onto the floor by the main mast. You leaned a bit in pain as it hurt your knee’s being tossed around like a rag-doll. You looked up at little to see that Dualscar had stood there with his weapon to his side. “Y/n L/n, yer found guilt of treason for tis thee punishment of death. I wwill let ye givve yer final wwords.”  
  
You blinked the tears away as you fumbled with Cronus’s toy which you through on the ground in front of you with a twist of your body. “Return it to Cronus and tell Xeriya that’s I’m sorry.”  
  
Dualscar picked up his son’s toy before leashing it to his belt as he snared at you before he raised his weapon. You trembled as Dualscar flicked is weapon onto you. You clenched your eyes shut as you turned your head away waiting for the pain of the blast and death.  
  
But an sudden roar and someone’s arms grabbing you had you look up at see Xeriya. His face screwed up raged and bruised face. You heard an roar which had you look front seeing the Mistress of the ship with her now broken sword.  
  
Dualscar was roaring in her face which to her credit she didn’t back as much as she could which was followed with the clawed gauntlet. Dualscar growled as his royal purple blood dripped off his cheek. “You ever fucking roar at me again Fish-Face and I’ll fucking show you who’ll run this fucking ship!”  
  
The Mistress snapped at him as he snarled. “Thee lass is a traitor! I don't fucking care wwhat feelings of kin ye have wwith her she-”  
  
The Mistress shouted and snarled back at him. “Has done nothing wrong! She was under my orders so unless you want to ring this fucker then stand down!”  
  
Dualscar’s eyes widen; “Wwhat?!”    
  
You flinched into Xeriya who tighten his arms around you and the others stepped back as both Master and Mistress of the ship went toe to toe in a screaming and fight match. The mutant screamed bloody murder explaining everything to the crew about what was going on under their prideful noses and the lack of awareness around them as she belittled them and parade them on there useless.  
  
To Dualscar credit his hands were on her arms to keep her from hurting not only him but the crew because they knew the temper she had it seemed. But the screaming match ended short when Dualscar had made her settle into a glare off.  
  
As the mated pair just glared at each other till the Mistress’s face dropped a little. Dualscar’s seemed to do the same thing as well before he reached his hand down and grabbed onto of hers. Her mouth twitched a little into an half smirk. “Ye should havve-”  
  
She whacked him upside the head a little to gently before sighed before pitching the bridge of her nose. “You never listen to me do you? I told you this five times before you goof...” She scoffed at him trying to make it all better. “You have one of the worse poker faces.”  
  
She winked at him causing him to giving an low chuckle before he pulled her close to rest his forehead against hers. You sighed lightly in relief till Xeriya’s arm pulled you back into bring your attention to him. You didn’t look at him though after what had happened and had been said.  
  
You were still a bit hurting from it. You couldn’t blame him as you made it look like you were the traitor but it didn’t make the pain any less. You felt as if you had betrayed him. It seemed though for the change Xeriya was on the emotional side.  
  
As Xeriya forced your face to look at him. Dark magenta eyes tried to stare into e/c ones but you forced your glance away. “Please Y/n...”  
  
You glanced a little at his face as his face was twisted in many emotions. You frowned before reaching your hand up to touch his face. “Who you get in an scrap with silent wonder?”  
  
Xeriya looked at the Mistress. “Knocked sense, good punch.” Xeriya shook his head before collecting you close as he could. “Forgive me...”  
  
His vocals seemed to thrill and make low and long sounds to you. You sighed before resting your forehead against his. You could see his eyes flicker they looked happy as you spoke. “Oh shut up and kiss me.”  
  
Xeriya gave a quick smirk before his lips captured yours. Your hand moved up to cup his cheek as the kiss deepened to something more. The air whooped in paw-beast calls and cheer. The Mistress’s voice came up drowning the rest out. “Alright take it into the cabins you two! The others have work to do.”  
  
Xeriya seemed to break away looking away at you. You knew right there that this ship house but he was home. 


End file.
